The Point of No Return
by Irish Angell
Summary: Oneshot fic that takes place during the Point of No Return scene. Erik's POV. Please R


**_AN_**: This is a one-shot Erik fic. It basically tells his whole feelings during the whole "Point of No Return" song. Enjoy.

* * *

He could hear it, hear his music...it was so magnificent, so powering, and yet, as he thought back on it now, he wondered if he had really written it. It was so different from his other works, his other masterpieces. Those had been written by passion, but this...this had been written by anger. A forever reminder of his eternal heartbreak that would haunt him until death. No, it would haunt him forever, for he had already died.

Watching her sing her love to him and have him sing it back to her. It was amazing that they could not hear his heart shatter into a million tiny pieces, fall to the ground, and blow away in the swift, powerful winds. They could not hear because they were in each other's arms, confessing their love, the rest of the world ceasing to exist.

But now she would be singing _his _song. _His _triumph. And then he heard her.

_No thoughts within her head, but thoughts of joy  
__No dreams within her heart, but dreams of love..._

It was now his turn to enter. He swiftly moved the curtain aside, his cape up around his face.

_Master _

Sang the man on his right.

_Passarino... _

He replied.

_Go away for the trap, it is set, and waits for its prey_

He watched her, sitting there, looking so beautiful and innocent. But he knew all too well that she was capable of deception. But it didn't matter to him anymore. She was going to be his, he was going to take her no matter what, and no one could stop him. Not even her precious Vicomte!

_You have come here  
__In pursuit of your deepest urge _

She turned slowly to stare at him, the color draining from her face as she did so. She sat completely still for a moment or two, before slowly turning her head away from him again.  
_  
In pursuit of that wish which till now  
Has been silent..._

She looked back at him.  
_  
Silent... _

I have brought you  
That our passions may fuse and merge  
In your mind you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses  
Completely succumbed to me  
Now you are here with me  
No second thoughts  
You've decided...

He swung his cape behind his back.

_Decided..._

There was a moment of silence that lasted only a few seconds, but seemed to last forever in his eyes. He stared at her and she stared back; their eyes locked. In those brief seconds, they had stared into each others' souls...for an eternity.

And then it ended just as quickly as it had begun, and he began to sing some more. 

Past the point of no return  
No backward glances  
Our games of make believe are at an end

He closed his eyes, letting the music flow through him as he drank in the knowledge that all eyes were on him. That everyone was watching _him_, and that he was _finally _getting to perform in his own opera, on stage, in front of hundreds of people. Not to mention that he was performing it with the love of his life.

He knew he would never love anyone as much as he loved her.  
_  
Past all thought of "if" or "when"  
No use resisting  
Abandon thought and let the dream descend_

He could feel the power he had over her and he liked it. He walked around her as he sang, smiling to himself the entire time.He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her as he sang, feeling her smooth, milky white skin beneath his hand. He took in the warmth of her body and the smell of her hair. She was perfect.

What raging fire shall flood the soul  
What rich desire unlocks its door  
What sweet seduction lies before us?

Past the point of no return  
The final threshold  
What warm unspoken secrets  
Will we learn  
beyond the point of no return?

And then she sang. Her voice was that of an angel: the most heavenly voice you would ever hear.

_You have brought me  
To that moment when words run dry _

He saw her glance at Raoul, who was sitting in Box 5, and Erik looked up at him as well. He and Raoul glared at each other for a moment or two, pure loathing in their eyes. Amidst the loathing that filled Raoul's eyes, Erik also noticed fear, and this only added to Erik's satisfaction. He turned his gaze back to Christine, never taking his eyes off of her for another second.

_To that moment when speech disappears  
Into silence...  
Silence... _

I have come here,  
Hardly knowing the reason why  
In my mind I've already imagined  
Our bodies entwining  
Defenseless and silent,  
Now I am here with you  
No second thoughts I've decided...  
Decided...

At last he had her. She was under his spell. He could see it in her eyes: she was his.

She turned, heading for the stairs to the bridge as she sang, their eyes never looking away from each other.

Past the point of no return  
No going back now  
Our passion-play has now at last begun

Past all thought of right or wrong  
One final question  
How long should we two wait before we're one?

When will the blood begin to race  
The sleeping bud burst into bloom  
When will the flames at last consume us?

They reached the top of the stairs, both standing on either side of the bridge. Erik swung his cape over the railing as they both began to sing, their voices became one, and they began to walk across the bridge toward each other.

Past the point of no return  
The final threshold  
The bridge is crossed

He spun her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

_So stand and watch it burn  
We've passed the point of no return_

He caressed her as the music played and everyone watched, including Raoul. But Erik wasn't thinking of Raoul, no matter how much pleasure it would have brought him just to see the look on Raoul's face at this very moment.

Right now, in this moment, he was thinking of the woman that he held in his arms. The woman that he had loved for so many years. The woman who was finally _his _and no one could say otherwise! He had won. He had _won_! Finally something was his. Something that always should have been his.

After what seemed like eternity, he began to sing, caressing her silky smooth skin as he did so.

Say you'll share with me  
One love, one lifetime  
Lead me, save me from my solitude

Her eyes slowly opened when she realized what he was singing.

Say you want me  
With you here  
Beside you

She turned to face him and he took her hand. His voice filled the air of the opera as he sang to her from his heart, pure love in every word that left his lips.

_Anywhere you go  
Let me go too  
Christine that's all I ask of…_

And then it happened. The ultimate betrayal. Christine, the love of his life, the woman he had loved for so many years, had betrayed him once more. Though this time it was not some confession of love to another man, but the revelation of his horrid, disfigured face to all those watching. However, despite the sudden shock of having his mask ripped off in front of everyone, he had expected from the beginning that she would do something like this, though he had desperately hoped he would have been wrong.

He looked at her, eyes looking deep into hers, with a pained expression that simply said, "Why did you have to go and do that?" He looked out at the audience and saw the policemen heading for the stage.

He grabbed Christine, pulling her close to him, and cut a rope not too far from his head. Christine held on tight to him, not knowing what he was going to do, but knew that if she didn't hold on she might get hurt, and not a moment later he kicked a lever that opened a trapdoor beneath them, sending them falling through it and again through another hole in the stage below them.

All Erik could hear as he pulled Christine along one of his many passageways was the sound of crashing, which he new was the chandelier, and people screaming.

The sound of his anger destroying everything that had ever mattered to him.

* * *

**_AN_**: What d'ya think? This is seriously how I see it whenever I watch this scene and its how I think Erik feels. Lemme know what you think! 


End file.
